Truelight Manor
The Estate of Truelight is a small bit of land, nestled in the tall mountains that separate Alterac, Tirisfal Glades and the Western Province from each other. It can be found off the main road that leads to Andorhal from Chillwind Camp, via a small road that has nearly been overgrown during the healing of the Province. The road runs parallel to the river that flows past Andorhal for some time before leading further into the mountains. Only the Manor itself is gated, the Mansion's classic Lordaeronian Architecture seeming to be in pristine condition with impeccable attention to detail; past the Third War, however, the estate was left to rot before being reconstructed under the governance of Valoree Brightburn. A majority of the estate has either been returned to its former glory. The manor, or at least the area around it, is rumored to be somewhat haunted after the events of the Third War, though this has not been proven. The rest of the Estate's property is largely wild and undeveloped, and a prime location for hunters to find bears and hawk. The Truelight Mansion Truly an impressive feat of architecture and building, the Truelight Mansion was a sight to behold before the fall of Lordaeron. Built on either side of a river that flowed into the valley floor, the Mansion was constructed with no humility in mind. Spires ascended tall into the air, similar to those found in the Capital City but on a much smaller scale, and a large, glorious bridge spanned across the river connecting both sides. On the southern side of the mansion was the main hall. Tall ceilings with tapestries and the finest of statues, busts and other furnitures, it was truly a sight to behold. The Kitchen, Dinining Room, three Great Rooms and four bedrooms could be found within the two story structure. The bridge that linked both buildings had no barriers on either side, save for the collumns that supported the roof that covered it. The Northern Structure was the lesser of the two, but still featured two floors. Two guest rooms with Great Rooms adjacent to both were on the second floor, while the first was home to a museum of sorts, where the owner of the Estate kept valued collectables. The walkways that surrounded the buildings exteriors were also roofed, featuring tall statues of Lordaeron's heroes on the walls of the building. Post Third War The mansion's exterior had suffered quite a bit of damage. All but one of the spires had collapsed into the Mansion itself, causing structural collapses all through the once beautiful building. Many of the aforementioned statues had collapsed or suffered damage, and the bridge that spanned the river had also collapsed and washed away, leaving the other side of the manor without a means of getting to it. Within the mansion, cob-webs, vermin and even some larger animals had made nests. The museum was completely looted, as well as the rooms in both parts of the mansion, leaving nothing left over. Post Reconstruction Under the leadership of Valoree Brightburn and her wife, Verissa Redfield, the mansion has been completely reconstructed and returned to its former glory, with only a few modifications. A large garden covers the area before the mansion's main gate, containing various flowers, bushes, and fruit trees. Another modification to the structure is the addition of a small tower in the middle of the manor, containing a secret door which leads up to Valoree's sanctum. A couple of more bedrooms were added, as well. Secondary Structures Aside from the Manor House, the Estate is home to several more buildings. While many of these buildings were left in a pitiful state after the Third War, they have since been either reconstructed or demolished, depending on if they could be repaired or not. The Blacksmith The Blacksmith's structure, while once a ruined building on the edge of collapsing, has been restored to a proper state. The building has several anvils, and quite a bit of supplies for various projects, as well as several large furnaces. This building is primarily used by Talwyn Victis, the Brightburn family's sworn shield. The Stables Once reconstruction began, the old decrepit stables were knocked down, making way for a new, larger stable. Constructed out of a fine, brown wood, the building is able to hold against even the harshest weather, protecting the horses and gryphon inside. The Fisher's House This large inn-like building sits on the shore near the river. While the original building had collapsed in on itself, a newer fishing house has been constructed. The building is primarily used by Verissa Redfield-Brightburn, who also has a pink boat stored away inside. The Armory After the war, the armory building all but collapsed, prompting its demolition once the other buildings were repaired. Very few weapons and tools were salvaged from the broken building. The Watch Tower The watch tower, while not manned, has been fully repaired by skilled workers. Speculation Questions still surround much of the Estate's history. The only official records of it state that a Lord Mordren had owned the land at one point, and that it was given to Cartres Portiave before being granted to Lady Valoree Brightburn. Some speculation has been passed around, some more believable than others: *It has been said by many that they've seen Lordaeron soldiers entering the Manor House late in the night, presumably from the only regiment of soldiers that still represent Lordaeron, The League of Lordaeron, however there is no evidence to corroborate such rumors. This rumor has been almost certainly confirmed, as the estate came into the hands of members of the League of Lordaeron. *Rumor has it that they can hear a dog's barking, and humans yelling and playing near the Fisher's House. When investigated, there were neither dogs nor humans near by. *It's believed that it is possible that a group of Forsaken Rebels reside in the Manor House, and use it as a secret outpost for missions against the Banshee Queen's Army. This rumor has since been debunked, as the Brightburn family now inhabits the manor. *Upon being granted Lordship and land by Mordren, it's possible that Cartres Portiave could very well be the rightful owner to this Estate and its riches. The Knight of the Silver Hand denies such accusations however, saying that if it were his, he would not leave it in shambles. This rumor was, in fact, confirmed when Cartres confirmed his ownership of the land in order to grant it to Valoree Brightburn. Transfer of Power Cartres Portiave formally declared he was the rightful ruler of the land, and appropriately presented the deed and notification of ownership to the Council of Nobles in Stormwind. Only a day later, he gifted the deed and all the land to Valoree Brightburn, a Magistrix and Lieutenant in the League of Lordaeron. Reconstruction on the estate has finished, and much of the damaged land has been repaired. Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Places Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Western Plaguelands Locations